horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Arielitox07/serie:reinos en peligro
voy a hacer una serie que voy a ver como va y bueno espero que me ayuden requistos para poder entrar tendran que poner al menos esto y si quieren otra cosa extra para informacion detallada. nombre. edad. personalidad. poderes. armas. cargo(que es lo que hacen normalmente). puesto(principal,secunario, bueno malo y cosas asi) historia(si quieren breve) imgen(opcional) si tiene mascota el personaje pongan su nombre (opcional) si van a poner eso ultimo solo pongan. nombre de su mascota lugar de donde vienen(opcional(si no lo quieren poner inventare un lugar)) notas los caps. seran hechos todos los dias, dias de celebracion en los caps. seran mas largos de la lista actual,pueden hacer los personajes que quieran(no importa si hacen 100 los tratare de poner) solo los que acepte participaran completo, auque sean secundarios los personajes apareceran igual que otros principales solo que les ayudan a los personajes principales, las mascotas pueden ir en otra parte pero debem decir de cual mascota es, si quieren pongan info. mas detallada (otros rasgos que quieran agregar y cosas para crear mejor los personajes a su gusto), los capitulos excusivos son introductorios y solo los pongo a los que me intereso mas la parte de historia. partcipantes buenos principales. 1.-Ariel 2.-Jhonn 3.-Akemi 4.-Arashikesu 5.-Valen Ariel El Humano.png|ariel Images jhon.jpg|jhonn Akemi,.jpg|akemi Dark valerinda.jpg|valerina Luna estrella buena en mi serie.jpg|luna estrella Marceline de 10 años.jpg|haru 6.-Brandon 7.-Angel (despues de ser vencido por ariel) 8.-Nadekeshi 9.-Luna estrella 10.-Marceline Paula 11.-Haru 12.-Niebla 13.-J.G el caballero del viento malos principales. 1.-Dark ariel 2.-Aoshi 3.-Angel (solo un capitulo) 4.-Igreter 5.-juan carlos 6.-dark stoking 7.-axel darklord 8.- 9.- 10.- secundaros buenos y malos. 1.-sombras subditas (malos(subditos de dark ariel)) 2.-equletos subditos(malos(subditos de aoshi)) Princesa de las sombras.jpg|sombras subdtitas George.png|george Dark escojida.jpg|daian Light escojida.jpg|cristal 3.-magos subditos (malos, luego buenos(subditos de angel) 4.-subditos troll (no los de cc(subditos de igreter(malos) 5.-George(mano derescha de aoshi)(malo) 6.-Cristal(hermana mayor de Valen(buena) 7.-Daian(hermana media de Valen(buena) 8.-hombres con traje(malos) 9.- 10.- 11.- 12.- 13.- 14.- 15.- neutrales (principales y secundarios) 1.-laturo muto (principal) 2.-skaar(pricipal) 3.- 4.- 5.- mascotas 1.-flambo bebe(bueno) Flambo Durmiendo....jpg|flambo bebe Potato.jpg|kotomi 2.-fire (buena) 3.-darkwolf(bueno) 4.-ice(buena) 5.-destello (bueno) 6.-noche(bueno) 7.-algodon(buena) 8.-kotomi(buena) 9.- 10.- mencionados 100px-Grob Gob Glob Grod.png|glob 1.-glob 2.- 3.- 4.- 5.- ocurentes(solo aparecen uno o dos caps.) 1.- 2.- 3.- nota extra:puede haber mas en la lista solo que ahorita estan hasta un numero par. capitulo exclusivo 1:arielito vs dark ariel ariel:donde estara esa copia falsa de mi ???:tu crees que soy una copia tuya ser inferior (dark ariel se revela) ariel:eres tu dark ariel:quien creias tu el lecehro (broma mala 1) ariel:pelemos copia mala (5 minutos de larga e intensa batalla) dark ariel:perdi¡ ariel:claro ahora si eres un lechero (broma mala 2) dark ariel:pero antes un golpe final¡ (dark ariel utiliza bola de oscuridad y noquea a ariel, dark ariel se recupera y se va corriendo) (a la mañana sigiente) ariel:que ha pasado, me desmaye¡ (ariel se va a casa pero ve una explocion) ariel:que ha sido eso (va ahi y ve una espada de elmentos) wow esta espada es genial (mira una carta junto a la espada) en la carta dice:el que encuentre esta espada se quedara con este regalo de la dimencion elemental. ariel:genial¡ entrenare con esto. (ariel va a casa y se va con su nueva espada a entrenar) fin del capitulo especial capitulo exclusivo 2:nueva amgia (mientras tanto en costa luna) ???:arashikesu te dije que eran dos botes no uno arashikesu:perdon mama voy por el otro (arashikesu va a una montaña por un poco de agua) arashikesu:listo mama mama de arashikesu:bien pero que no vuelva a pasar arashikesu:ok mama (en la mente de arashokesu:si la ultima vas por que me ire de aqui) (a las 1:30) arashikesu:(susurrando) rapido vengan fire,wolf y ice wolf:por que nos vamos ta tenprano (bostezando) ice:(susurando) recuerda nos vamos con arashikesu de casa fire:si no es posible que su madre le aya regañado si ya esta dormida arashikesu:vamos chicos mama se esta despertando (arashikesu y sus mascotas van a un bosque y ven un arbol grande y hueco) arashikesu:vamos chicos esto sera nuestro hogar (ven a una burrita) arashikesu:¿Limi donde estabas? limi:honk (aqui) (broma mala 3) (a la mañana sigiente) arashikesu:vamos por comida chicos fire:si tengo hambre (le suena el estomago) arashikesu:ahhh quisiera volver a mi casa. (otro meteorito cae) arashikesu:que a sido eso¡ (arashikesu va a donde cayo el meteorito) (ve un arco magico) arashikesu:oohhh la carta dice:el que encuentre este arco a sido el/la segund@ escogido para salvar el mundo esperemos que le guste ? de la dimencion elemental(viene con una reseta para hacer flechas encantadas)) arashikesu:¡genial¡ (ariel llega cerca de el meteorito) ariel:¿otro de estos? mm quien eres arashikesu:emmm... yo? ariel:si arashikesu:yo soy arashikesu ariel:lindo nombre.¿Vistes el meteoro? a mi me cayo uno cerca de mi casa. pero estaba vacio por que el mio tenia una espada magica arashikesu:¡si¡ vi este arco con una carta ariel:el mio tambien venia con una carta ¿de quien venia? arashikesu:de la dimencion elemental ariel:¡el mio tambien¡ ¿te gustaria ir a mi casa? esta un poco pequño ese arbol para ti y tus mascotas arashikesu:claro ¿donde esta? ariel:esta cerca de aqui ten un mapa, empaca tus cosas te veo cuando me hables arashikesu:claro,gracias (unos minutos despues) arashikesu:holaaa¡¡ ariel:ohh aqui estas ven deja tus cosas en el cuarto de visitas ok (unos segundos depues) arashikesu:listo ariel:ok espero que te guste la casa y ¿como se llaman ellos? arashikesu:el rojito fire,el de color negro darkwolf pero solo dile wolf y la azul ice. ariel:ok gracias arashikesu:bueno se hace noche hasta mañana ariel:ok hasta mañana (arashikesu se va a su nuevo cuarto y ariel a su cuarto) fin del capitulo exclusivo 2 capitulo exclusivo 3: otra amiga y nuevo enenmigo (mientras tanto en el reino magico no muy lejos de ahi) ???:mama e aprndido un nuevo echiso¡ ???:bien akemi ¿cual es? akemi:es levitacion mama de akemi:bien ensñamelo akemi:livotus do objetum (akemi eleva a sus mascotas algodon y noche) algodon:¡que pasa¡ noche:¡que sucede¡ akemi:o nada chicos solo le enseñe un nuevo echiso a mama (tres voces hablan) ???:que ameki ¿aprendiste un nuevo truco? ameki:si hermanas mama de ameki:creo que ya puedes irte del el reino a hacer cosas productivas ameki:claro mama empacare mis cosas (unas horas mas tarde) ameki:ya lleg... (un mago aparece y usa un hechiso extraño) angel:aqui estas reina maga mama de ameki:no eres tu angel:si ni que fuera un cartero (broma mala 4) ameki:no te saldras con la tuya... (mientras tano con ariel y arashikesu) (un sonido de alarma) arashikesu:¿que es eso? ariel:una emergencia (ariel saca un rastreador) ariel:esta en el sector 6.8 ¡es en el reino magico¡ arashikesu:vamos saca tu espada (mienras que arashikesu saca su arco) ariel:vamos al teletransportador arashikesu:ok (van al teletransportador y van al reino magico) ariel:todos atras ¿eres tu angel? angel:si y ¿quien es ella? ariel:una amiga, pero peleemos akemi:yo les ayudo ariel:ok ven aqui (2 minutos de batalla despues) (angel pierde y desparece) ariel:listo ganamos ,por cierto ¿quien eres? akemi:yo soy akemi soy la nueva hija de la reina de maga ariel:ok gracias mama de akemi:gracias ariel por salvarnos por cuarta ves ariel:gracias mama de akemi:pude ir mi hija con tigo si lo deseas ariel:claro akemi:gracias bueno vamonos ariel:bueno nos vamos mama de akemi:espera antes toma estos 100 galds por averme ayudado ariel:gracias, (toma la volsa y se van) akemi:espero que no les moleste ariel y arashikesu:no,no importa akemi:bueno voy a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto pero ¿donde esta? ariel:esta ariba en las escaleras junto al cuarto de arashikesu akemi:gracias (2 minutos despues) akemi:listo ariel:bueno y ¿quines son estos gatitos? akemi:la blanca algodon y el negro es noche ariel:mmff.. nombres interesantes algodon y noche:gracias akemi:se esta anochesiendo ariel:hasta mañana arashikesu y akemi:hasta mañana (todos se van a su cuarto a dormir) fin del capitulo exclusivo 3 capitulo exclusivo 4:amigas interesantes y enemigos en todas partes (mientras tento en la nocheoesfera) ???:haru creo que ya puede ser independiente y salir a diverrtirte con tu amigos e irte de aventuras haru:gracias papi bueno traere mis cosas (1 minuto despues) haru:listo papa ???:estabien pero recuerda la familia abader te ayudara cuando lo nesecites haru:gracias, voy por la leche de insecto y por un lapiz (haru hace una cara feliz y le arroja a el dibujo leche de insecto diciendo una frace en latin) haru:maloso bobis com espiritum etum (se abre el portal que la yaba a la tierra) haru:adios papi abader:adios hijita (mientras tanto en casa de ariel) (suena la alarma otra ves pero con un sonido diferente) arasikesu y akemi:¡que es eso¡ ariel:un sonido de alarma de un portal abierto, de seguro es la nocheoesfera (ariel saca su radar para ver donde esta) ariel:se ha abierto en el sector 4.2 es en tierras de pasto cerca de la casa de un heroe de hace milenios algodon y noche:vamos fire,ice y wolf:de acuerdo ariel:de acuerdo pero saquen sus armas por si es un demonio (mientras ariel saca su espada) (arashikesu y akemi sacan sus armas) akemi:listo (de vuelta en tierras de pasto) haru:mmm.. (haru ve a ariel,akemi y arashikesu) haru:quienes seran elllos van muy deprisa (se cierra el portal) ariel:veo a una vampira sera marceline akemi:no creo se ve mas joven ariel:cierto veamos quien es (los chicos llegan junto a haru) ariel:quien eres haru:eeehh... yo ariel:si haru:yo soy haru ariel:yo pensaba que eras marceline eres muy parecida haru:si esque yo soy su hermana menor ariel:interesante... arashikesu:emmm... quisieras venir a casa de ariel haru:no, seriea mucha molestia (se le sonrojan las mejillas) ariel:no importa en fin tengo muchos cuartos para que se queden haru:esta bien (mientras tanto en galaxia estrella) luna estrella:quienes son ustedes ???:somos asesinos de princesas luna:nooo no me maten porfavor ???:hija vete en esa capsula nosotros te salvaremos luna estrella:esta bien papa (luna se va y llega a la tierra) ariel:¡que ha sido eso otro meteorito¡ arashikkesu:si pero se ve diferente, vamos ariel:si va caer en el sector 4.3 todos ecepto ariel:¡vamos¡ llegan donde cayo el "meteorito" (en un lugar cera de ahi) ???:señor igreter hemos visto otro cometa pasar igeter:esta ves sera mio y asi dominare el mundo (de nuevo con los heroes) ariel:quien eres luna estrella: yo soy luna estrella ariel:quien es ese pequeñin ???:yo soy destello ariel:lindo nombre (llega igreter y ve a los heroes) igreter:no esta ves sera mio ariel:no te saldras con la tuya (12 minutos de pelea despues) (igreter se va corriendo) ariel:listo ya se va ese tonto, te llebamos a mi casa luna estrella:claro (se van al trnsportador y llegan a casa) luna estrella y haru:se hace de noche vamos a dormir solo ponemos nuestras cosas y listo (2 minutos despues) haru y luna estrella:listo ariel:bueno nos vamos a dormir (todos se van a sus cuartos) (minetras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:no sera lo ultimo que vean de mi jajaja... fin del capitulo exclusivo 4 capitulo exclusivo 5:amigo del pasado (a la mañana siguiente a las 8:30 a.m.) ariel pensando:mmm...no he visto ha brandon en un par de años (mientras tanto en el reino oscuro) ???:¡esta bien me ire si lo deseas padre¡ padre de ???:vete de aqui brandon eres inleal a este reino brandon:¡bien me voy¡ padre de brandon:¡adios¡ (se cierra la puerta y brandon se va) brandon:donde estara mi amigo ariel... (en la casa de ariel) ariel:vere en el video chat (ariel abre el video chat) ariel:hola brandon (envian un mensaje a brandon) brandon de quien es,ohhh... brandon:hola amigito ariel:hola como estas brandon:mal, me sacaron del el reino ariel:que mal, podrias venir a mi casa brandon:gracias ire en unos segundos ariel:okey cierro el video chat (ariel cierra el video chat) (brandon se teletransporta a casa de ariel) brandon:ya llege ariel pensando:no me digas(broma mala 5) ariel:bueno pues entonces que paso brandon:tuve una pelea con mis padres y ya sabes que no son muy buenos cuando pelean (las chicas se despiertan y van abajo) brandon:que pasa por que se oyen pisadas ariel:no ellas so... (brandon se hace invisible y ariel se queda sin palabras) las chicas:hola ariel, buenos dias ariel:hola chicas, viene un invitado pero es timido con personas que no conoce haru:claro pero ¿donde esta? ariel:esta aq.. (brandon aparece y deja ariel sin palabras(otra ves)) brandon:emm.. hola chicas las chicas:hola (10 horas de conversacion (sin interes) despues) ariel:bueno vamos afuera ya puede salir haru haru:si esque soy una vampiro brandon pensando:que bueno que no las de twilight brandon:que extraño casi no veo vampiros por estos lugares areil:bueno salgamos (salen todos) igreter:esta es mi vengansa ariel:no (broma mala 6) igreter:si (broma mala 6) ariel:no (broma mala 6) igreter:si( broma mala 6) (5 minutos de pelea verval (aburrida) despues) ariel:no (broma mala 6) igreter:si (broma mala 6) ariel:te engañe (broma mala 6) igreter:dahh,no importa los derrotare (25 mintuos de pelea despues) (igreter se va corriendo (otra ves)) ariel:mejor vamonos a la casa todos menos ariel:si (van a la casa de ariel) brandon:ya se hace de noche hay que ir a dormir todos menos brandon:si solo voy a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto (5 minutos despues) brandon:listo ariel:bueno a dormir (todos se van a dormir a sus cuartos) (en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:yo volvere.enfermera mas sopa por favor (broma mala 7) enfermera:ya voy señor solo pongase el baberito(broma mala 7) fin del capitulo exclusivo 5 capitulo exclusivo 6:amigas del pasado y pequeño amigo extraño (a la mañana siguiente a las 8:00 en el castillo diamante blanco y negro) ???:mmmm...que aburrido donde estara ariel (en la casa de ariel) ariel:mmm...me estare preguntando si vale esta en el castillo, ya se le hablare por el videochat (ariel prende el videochat) ariel:hola vale (de nuevo en el castillo diamante negro blanco) vale:ehhh...¿quien sera? (valen abre el videochat) ariel:hola amiga vale:que tel ariel:me preguntaba si estabas y bueno aqui estas vale:ok ariel:¿quisieras visitar la casa? vale:claro, voy a preguntarle a mis hermanas ariel:ok (vale cierra el videochat) vale:hermanas puedo ir con mi amigo ariel ???:claro vale pero ve con cuidado ???:si pequeña vale:tambien pueden venir ustedes cristal y daian daian:esta bien pero en ese caso yabemos un poco de comida cristal:ok vamos por ello (5 minutos despues) cristal:listo vamos vale:espera voy a decirle a ariel que si me dejaron (vale abre el videochat otra vez) ariel:me gustan los trene...(broma mala 8) ehhhh hola vale vale:ya me dejaron mis hermanas ariel:ok vengan cuando puedan (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:este banjo kazooie nuts and bolts 2 es una... (censurado por razones obias(censura 1) troll subdito:señor viene una amiga con el tipo-que-no-quiere-mencionar (igreter apaga el xbox 720) igreter:esta bien voy a vencer a su amiga jajaja... (igreter sale de la tierra y encuentra a vale) vale:quien eres tu igreter:yo soy igreter y vengo a destruirte vale:claro que no (vale saca su flauta azul y la toca) (sale un caballo negro) ???:por que me llamaste vale vale:te llame niebla por que quiero que me ayudes a vencer a este tonto niebla:ok hagamoslo (20 minutos de pelea despues) (igreter se va corriendo y se cae por acccidente(broma mala 9) vale:bueno chicas vamonos antes de que otra cosa mala suceda (todas se van corriendo) (mientras tanto en casa de ariel) ariel:se han tardado un po.... (tocan la puerta) ariel:ohhh ya llegaron,¡pasenn¡ (las chicas entran) todas las chicas:ya estamos aqui ariel:bueno (1 hora de charla despues) (las otras chicas y brandon despiertan) (bajan y ven a ariel y las chicas hablando) brandon:hola vale hace mucho que no te veo vale:hola brandon ariel me conto quete sacaron de tu reino brandon:si tiempos dificiles (10 horas de platica(aburrida)(de nuevo) despues) haru:miren un pequeño perrito (todos salen) ariel:miren parece un cubo lana (todos se rien) ariel:dicen que estos perros eligen a sus amos cuando no tienen uno, es decir si les agarra cariño a alguno se le quedara como su mascota (el pequeño perrito escoje) (el perrito elige a haru) haru:siii una mascotita (igreter llega otra vez) igreter:ya llege los destruire ariel:no no lo aras igreter:si ariel:no ( 1 minuto de bromas malas despues) igreter:bueno ya pelemos (4 minutos de pelea despues) (igreter se pone a correr) ariel:bueno a dormir, si quieren quedense hoy chicas vale,cristal y diaian:ok (todos se van a dormir) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:me (censura 2) en dios,bueno los destruire mañana por mientras jugare banjo thertheerie despues de varios cientos de años de que hicieron el banjo kazooie nuts and bolts 2 y ¡enfermera mas venditas por favor¡ enfermera:ya voy señor pero tambien voy por el alchol para que no le se le hagan infecciones igreter:no, ¡noo¡,¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡ fin del capitulo exclusivo 5 capitulo extra 1: personajes nuevos y otro enemigo (a la mañana siguiente a las 8:30 a.m. en un bosque) ???:donde esta ese ladron ladron:aqui laturo laturo:donde ladron:¡aqui encima de tu¡ cabe.. ohhoo laturo:¡te encontre¡(broma mala 12) ladron:¡no me digas¡(broma mala 13) (laturo mata al ladron) laturo:hasta nunca (mientras tanto en tierra de prados) ???:esto no es posible ¡me ganaron¡ ???:si te gane jhonn ahora jake mate (broma mala 14) jhonn:¡noooooooo¡ me voy de aqui, vente rax, adios french french:hasta luego french pensando:jaja que mal perdedor (en el reino pinguino) gunther:cuak(que es eso) gunthor:cuak,cuak,cuak(es un pescado noruego que crecio en un mar y crecio mucho) ghunter:cuak,cuak(bien celebramos con un festin) pinguina de las flores:cuak(que pasa) gunthor:cuak,cuak,cuak(encontramos este pez en un lugar muy extraño y ahora lo comeremos) (en la casa de ariel) ariel:ehhh que sera esa calavera,mmm (30 miutos despues) (todos se levantan de sus camas y van donde ariel) ariel:amigos he visto una calelavera muy extraña con una espada muy extraña esra de tres filos, pero se queda parado como si estuviera muerto todos menos ariel:que extraño (10 horas de platica despues) ariel:bueno se esta haciendo de noche veamos que es (haru ya podia irse cuando el sol ya no estuviera) (todos menos las mascotas) ???:asi que se atrevieron a venir,jaja este es su fin ariel:espera tu no eres aoshi el dios de la muerte aoshi:si nique fuera un lechero (broma mala 15 (repetida)) ariel:pelemos aoshi:si pero antes (aoshi saca su seguna espada y le hace recordar a ariel algo) en la mente de ariel:¡aahhhh me quede sin papel nooooo¡ (broma mala 16) (30 de pelea despues) aoshi:me voy de aqui ariel:creo que ya estoy mejor vamos a casa todos:si (todos entran a casa y se van a dormir) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:enfermera ¿cuando me recuperare? enfermera:mañana si es posible igreter:bien pero me puede acovijar enfermera:si y te traigo tu peluche igreter:si porfavor fin del capitulo extra 1 capitulo random 1: ¿2 mas 2 es igual a pez? (a la mañana siguiente en el reino pinguno a las 12:30 a.m.) gunthor:cuak(a comer) gunther:cuaak (siiii) (mientras tanto en casa de ariel) ariel:¡empezemos el concurso¡ ariel:pregunta 1:estas en una situacion extraña ¿que harias? harashikesu:depende de la situacion ariel:¡¡¡correcto¡¡¡ ariel:pregunta 2:si tuvieras una mascota ¿cual seria? vale:depende de cuales animales te gusten ariel:¡¡¡correcto¡¡¡ ariel:pregunta final:¿el universo es infinito? akemi:no al final hay un... (explota la puerta) ariel:¡¿pero que es eso?¡ todos:un cañon (broma mala 17) ariel:no me digan (broma mala 18) ???:muere patata patata:noooooo ???:me gusta los trenes (un tren pasa y se lleba al niño) ariel:okeeey ¿que fue eso? fin del capitulo random capitulo extra 2:una amiga mas (mientras tanto en tokono city) ???:hola nadekisho (nadekisho llora) mama de nadekisho:que pasa? nadekisho:nada,bueno unos chicos estaban molestandome mama de nadekisho:ooohhh...bueno pero no te quedes llorando levantate nadekisho:ok (nadekisho se levanta) mama de nadekisho:bueno peromejor ve a entrenar con el maestro de luchas ariel nadekisho:esta bien (en casa de ariel) (suena el telefono de ariel) ariel:ooohhh... que es eso,una llamada mama de nadekisho:señor quiero que entrene a mi hija ariel:esta bien cuando se valla digale que sera muy dificil vencerme mama de nadekisho:esta bien (cierra el telefono) (20 minutos despues) nadekisho:señor ya llege ariel:muy bien primero entrenemos (todos bajan) nadekisho:señor que es eso ariel:ohh... son amigos mios pero no importa entrenemos arashikesu:eehhh.. ariel quien es ellla ariel:eessss una chica que vino para entrenar (nadekisho rompe el saco de pelea) nadekisho:señor eh terminado ariel:bien chicos hare un torneo todosmenos ariel:ok ariel:si comensaremos mañana,por mientras entrenen (igreter sale de la tierra) igreter:escuche eso yo participare brandon:no tu no parti... ariel:dejalo brandon el ultimo que quede en pie luchara con migo casi a muerte todos menos ariel:ok igreter:me voy de aqui (igreter se va) ariel:bueno a entrenar (10 horas de entrenamiento despues) ariel:bueno se hace de noche hay que ir a dormir todos:ok nadekisho:emmmm puedo quedarme aqui ariel:claro nadekisho:gracias (todos se van a la cama) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:entranre hasta el final del dia fin del capitulo extra capitulo 1:el torneo comienza (a la mañana siguiente a las 2:30 p.m.) (todos salen afuera e igreter sale de la tierra(rima)) ariel:bien empezemos con los primeros participantes ariel:primero vale contra cristal,luego daian contra akemi,despues arashikesu contra igreter,despues brandon contra nadekisho listo esta todo,pero haru no podra porque no le gusta pelear solo porque si y tampoco luna estrlla por que no le gusta la violencia todos menos ariel:y tu con quien? ariel:recuerden lo que les dije ayer yo peleare contra el finalista todos menos ariel:ok bien que empieze el torneo vale vs. cristal:ronda 1 (25 minutos de batalla despues) cristal:creo... que has ganado (cristal se cae desmayada) ariel:vale gana,llebemos a cristal a mi hospital,¡esta en la casa donde hay una cruz roja¡ daian:esa batalla fue intensa ariel:si ahora siges tu daian vs. akemi:ronda 2 (45 minutos de batalla despues) akemi:has perdido amiga... daian:si... (daian se cae desmayada) ariel:bueno esta parte del torneo termino por hoy todos:bueno nos vemos mañana (igreter se va a casa) (7 horas despues) ariel:bueno a dormir (todos se van a su cama) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:yo les partire la (censura 3),¡a entrenar¡ fin del capitulo 1 capitulo 2:a pricipios del torneo (a la mañana siguiente a las 2:30 p.m.) (igreter sale de la tierra) igreter:ya estoy listo para ganarle a esa niña arashikesu:si claro te ganare ariel:empezemos arashikesu vs igreter ronda 3 (35 de batalla despues) igreter y arashikesu:creo... que es un empate... (los dos se caen desmayados) ariel:un empate,bueno aremos el des empate al final de esta parte,siguente parte brandon vs. nadekisho ronda 4 (1:30 minutos despues) brandon:amiga te he ganado nadekisho:si bueno los vere despues..... (nadekisho se desmaya) ariel:bueno mañana empieza la parte 2 del torneo todos:ok ariel:mañana nos vemos vamos a la casa (8 horas despues) ariel:bueno a dormir todos:ok (todos se van a su cama) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:yo ganare auque esto sea un empate ganare esta ronda y asi destruire a ariel jajajaja fin del capitulo 2 capitulo 3:a finales del torneo (a la mañana siguiente a las 8:30) ariel:chicos es hora de levantarse (los vencidos se despieran) daian pensando:¿como se despierta esta niño tan rapido? ariel:arashikesu es hora de el desempate arashikesu:cierto casi se me olvida ariel:bueno preparate (a las 2:30 p.m.) ariel:es hora del desempate (30 minutos despues) arashikesu vs. igreter ronda 4.5 igreter:noooooooo (igreter se desmaya) ariel:ok vamos a la sigiente ronda vale vs akemi ronda 1 (2:30 horas despues) vale:amigita has perdido akemi:si.... (akemi se desmaya) ariel:bueno a la ultima parte de esto brandon vs. arashikesu ronda 2 (1:30 horas despues) brandon:amiga planta lo siento pero has perdido (brandon cubre a arashikesu en una oscuridad extraña y se desmaya) ariel:ok brandon gana mañana sera la ronda final donde todos precenciaran esto,bueno a dormir (se van a su cama y van a dormir) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:ahhhhhhhh...he perdido pero destruire a ariel de todas formas jajajaja...¡aaauu¡ enfermera tenga cuidadio enfermera:esta bien pero duermase señor con su osito de peluche (broma mala 19) (igreter se duerme con su osito) fin del capitulo 3 capitulo 4:fin del torneo (ese mismo dia a muy altas horas de la noche(12:00 p.m.)) ???:estancia enemigo 12000 metros ???:computador cuanto seria el tiempo aproximado para la yegada del enemigo computador de ???:buscando aproximidad (1 minuto despues) computador de ???:señor aproximidad lista sera de 1 dia si se apura o 2 si descansa ???:bien mejor descansare entonces sera en 2 dias (a la mañana siguiente a las 2:00 p.m.) ariel:amigos hay que esforsarno para ver quien sera el ganador vale:siii¡¡¡ brandon:claro amigo ariel:entrenemos lo que podamos (30 minutos despues) ariel:bueno ya es hora de empezar vale vs. brandon ronda 1 (4 horas despues) vale:yaaa solo un poco mas para vencerte brandon:lo siento amiga pero has perdido (brandon usa una bola de energia oscura y desmaya a vale) ariel:bueno es hora de el final de este torneo amigo ARIEL VS. BRANDON RONDA FINAL (a ariel se le ponen los ojos rojos) ariel:empezemos brandon:ok amigo empezemos pero como se te pusieron rojos los ojos ariel:asi se me ponen aveses pero ya empezemos brandon:ok (4:30 horas despues) ariel:hasta mañana amigo has perdido (a ariel se le regresan los ojos a la normalidad y lo ataca) (brandon casi se desmaya pero le dice a ariel) brandon:amigo has ganado ariel:¡no medigas¡ (broma mala 20) (brandon se desmaya y ariel lo lleba al hospital) ariel:amigos es hora de ir a do.... (rafagas extrañas opuestas a sus elementos caen en reinos de elementales) ariel:que ha sido eso continuara... capitulo 5:¿una guerra? o... ariel:bueno hoy no dormiremos pero les hablare a amis amigos (ariel va a cuartos de los demas) (ariel va al cuarto de akemi) ariel:amiga despierta (akemi se despierta y le habla a ariel) akemi:ehhhh....¿que pasa? ariel:amiga e escuchado algo muy extraño akemi:¿que sera? ariel:no se pero vamos a investigar con los demas akemi:esta bien pero me voy a preparar ariel:ok voy por los demas mientras tu te cambias (ariel va a los cuarto de arashikesu) arashikesu:ariel que pasa... ariel:amiga algo extraño pasa arashikesu:ok pero ¿que es? ariel:no se pero abra que investigar,ire a otro cuarto si quiere venir pero ¿tu vienes? arashikesu:si ariel:ok me voy por mas gente arashikesu:es...esta bien (ariel se va a otro cuartos) (30 minutos despues) ariel:listo vamonos akemi:ok, pero ¿a donde vamos? ariel:primero al reino de fuego brandon:esta bien pero ¿quien es ese de alla? ariel:eehhh... no lo se veamos akemi:esta bien pero se ve muy armado arashikesu:cierto vale:no importa en fin puede ser bueno haru:ariel tragiste mi sobrilla papa el sol ariel:claro pero vamos a investigar haru:ok (los chicos van ahi pero el hombre dice) ???:levanten armas ariel:¡¿que?¡ (le disparan a ariel y se desmaya) continuara... capitulo 6:el sueño misterioso haru:oh no ariel esta inconciente arashikesu:noo figate que se durmio cuando le dio la bala (broma mala 20) (mientras tanto en el reino bajo tierra) igreter:ase mucho que no he visto a mi hi... (se rompe la pared de su castillo) ???:falcon punch (le pegan a igreter un buen puñetaso y se duerme) (mientras tanto con los chicos) (el hombre misterios sale corriendo) brandon:espero que no este muerto haru:claro que no utilizare mis poderes mentales para entar en su mente y ver por que esta en coma akemi:suerte haru:claro adios brandon,akemi y arashikesu:adios (haru entra en la mente de ariel) (mientras tanto en la mente de ariel) ariel:ehhh haru ¿eres tu? haru:si pero que pasa por que estas inconciente ariel:cuando me dispararon quede asi haru:mmmm.... (una persona enorme llega donde estan ellos) ???:que hacen aqui ariel:salir de mi sueño ???:jajaja nadie sale de aqui ariel:¡¿que?¡ haru:te venceremos ???:que vencerme jaja.. no me hagas reir yo soy el rey mental ariel:que nombre mas raro,bueno pero como sea te destruire (ariel saca una espada de agua) ariel:muro de agua (sale una pequña muralla alrededor de ariel y haru) ariel:ahora no puedes atravesar este muro rey mental:jaja eso crees;telequinesis (la muralla de agua desaprece y se va haciando otra alrededor de el rey mental) ariel:oh oh haru pensando:no me gusta hacer esto pero... (haru trata de morder a el rey mental pero desaparece) haru:¡¿que?¡ ariel sto se va a poner duro... (ariel saca una espada de viento) ariel:uracan nivel 2 (ariel saca de su espada un gran uracan) rey mental:¿eso es todo? ariel:no... rey mental:si claro.... ahora nunca podran vencerme jajaja (IT S RANDOM TIME) ariel:mmm.... ¡falcon punch¡ rey mental:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... (el rey mental sale volando) ariel:se fue pero por metros haru:...em como salimos de aqui ariel:sabes entrar pero no salir haru:emmm....si no se salir ariel:e_e (mientras tanto en casa de ariel) luna estrella:que aburrido cuando saldra ariel de su coma dark wolf:no se hay que investigar (2 horas despues) haru:ya se como salir ariel:como? haru:agarrame la mano y nos teletransportare afuera de aqui (ariel sostiene la mano de haru y salen del sueño) ariel:¡¡¡yo no tier el pan¡¡¡ (broma mala 21) haru:salimos ariel:no me digas (broma mal 22),vamos por los dema... (vienen todos los compañeros de ariel) ariel:bueno sera mejor irnos fin del capitulo 6 Categoría:Entradas